Sanctioned Players
Hi guys I have just cleaned up the list a bit, I am not sure for other moderators but this list seems to lag a bit for me. I have cleared a bit of names and have removed the "Players to be banned" section as we can ban people that are offline. This has seemed to clear a bit of lag for me and it may for you. All of the names that have been removed are from long ago so it will not effect anyone. Thanks poka_dot Banned Players on Friendly Server Please remove any expired bans from the list. Example: MinecraftUsername- Reason : Date Banned : How Long #'J3rkk - Purposely TNT'ing public spawn (his own claim), duplicating items second offense - May 26, 2012 - Permanent' #'M1KeMaN56 - stealing & multiple griefs - June 5, 2012 - 30 days' #'thatguy2026 - xray (relinquished xray'd goods) - june 6, 2012 - 25days' #'Jabronco - Major Grief - June 6, 2012 - 1 month' #'ianishida1998 - spamming explicit/racist comments - June 6, 2012 - 30 days' #'chardb28 - Mayor Grief; Stealing - June 9, 2012 - 30 days' #'Asnipinghobo - Abuse of voteban on himself, spamming IRC (ban by vax) - June 10, 2012 - Perm' #'Tiger_Pride_05 - Major grief (3rd strike) - June 11, 2012 - Perm' #'nikki1107 - Multiple Major Grief - June 11, 2012 - 60days' #'dudet345 - running around the server claiming doors with the /cprivate command that don't belong to him/her, 38 doors so far (vax needs to remove the protection, we can't) - June 11, 2012 - permanent' #'Mr_Pig_7 - Griefing third offence - June 11, 2012 - 30 days' #'crazykid720 - Stealing from mod/ignoring mod/ Not listening - June 11, 2012- 3 months' #'spencevank - Offensive signs, portal griefing by placing obsidian to block it, Griefing on purpose in order to cause harm - June 12, 2012 - Permanent' #'SuicideSilence - Offensive language, dissing mods - June 13, 2012 - Permanent' #'Bbswrestling - Harassing players, not listening to mods (Serious) - June 11, 2012 - 30 days' #'Invictus_ - Grief - June 13, 2012 - 15 days' #'lukas10192000 - Scamming, Not Listing to Mods, Stealing, claiming inventory hack - Permanent' #'farrenc - Stealing/scamming/Ignoring mods - June 13, 2012 - 23 days' #'Luke515- Griefing - June 15, 2012 - 14 days' #'adam914 - stealing items, lying to mod - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'pheonix63098 - Griefing - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'8rn0ld - Major griefing (previous bans for grief/stealing) - June 16, 2012 - perm' #'Lguy123 - Griefing - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'xminemasterx - major grief (1000 blocks) - June 15, 2012 - 30 days' #'mclovinmist0 - grief/multiple offenses - June 15, 2012 - perm' #'AndrewisaBeast - Stealing items then burning them - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'Dahotdogman - (AndrewisBeast) Appologized and accept ban time - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'evildamame - Xray - June 16, 2012 - 14 days' #'Venom_Kidd - Griefing (third offence), spamming, offending mods, racism, spamming IRC, offending players - June 17, 2012 - Perm Ban' #'Zachary1231 - Attempted Tnt Grief - June 17, 2012 - Perm :)' #'laxbro311 - kept spammin want to be op, after being warned, still continued - June 18, 2012 - Permanent' #'Kyleisnotu - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'Silentassasain - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'TheRealDrewdler - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'Zombieboy3000 - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'LordSparticus - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'smartfirewolf - Griefing - June 18, 2012 - 14 days' #'4booter4 - guest, spammed the nyan cat platinium client - June 19, 2012 - permban' #'Mac_Editing - Making Nazi symbol + Griefed vaxgeek - June 19, 2012 - perm' #'Stauner3 - Xraying - June 19, 2012 - 14 days (Diamonds not recovered)' #'Hartwig - Xraying, interfered in combat - June 19,2012 - 30 days' #'goldspartan10 - Griefing - June 19, 2012 - 14 days' #'XMineMasterX - Grief - June 20, 2012 - 10 days' #'Xmanninja - big griefing and ovensive to mod - June,20,2012 - perm' #'manman2423 - xRay - June 21, 2012 - 7 days' #'Elihut2 - Griefing - june 21,2012 - 7 days' #'Demuze - Griefing - june 21,2012 - 7 days' #'Puol11 - Griefing - June 21,2012 - 7 days' #'Adamgerson - phishing; adverts - june 21,2012 - 7 days' #'pinkmario3 - Griefing - June 21, 2012 - 14days' #'maupo12 - Griefing - June 21, 2012 - 14 days' #'Patricknov21 griefing - June 21,2012 - 7 days' #'Blue_kichu 3 warnings for spam - june 21,2012 - 7 days' #'Gravenhex griefing - june 21,2012 - 7 days' #'lightcypress - X-raying - June,22,2012 - 7 days.' #'tygoalie234 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'Wijkertje - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'sernafam111 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'thederekkid - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'3Prong808 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'1626eee - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'cemyman - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'MelonLT - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'djnoobly - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'YustinChillerXD - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'HappyDance9 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'Shenanigans_ - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'damianblowyouup - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'azzer3000 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'Dip_Chips - X-Ray - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'Bradrulz1234 griefing - june 22,2012 - 7 days' #'The_Nuttall13 - Griefing - June 22, 2012 - 7 days' #'Da_man555 griefing - june 23,2012 - 7 days' #'clonewars8779 Griefing - june 23,2012 - 7 days' #'killer_guy99 - X ray, griefing - June 23, 2012 - 10 days' #'codcrusher12 - Lying to mod(s), begging for promo - June 23, 2012 - 7 days' #'Gooshis - X-raying and then lying about it - June 23, 2012 - 30 days' #'Mrcr8ter - X-raying and then lying about it - June 23, 2012 - 30d days' #'vocar1 - stealing & trying to kill people with mobs - june 23, 2012 - perm' #'schleggos - x-raying / lying - june 23, 2012 - 30 days' #'dancalderin griefing - june 23,2012- 14 days' #'canapa889 griefing - june 23,2012 - 7 days' #'creepakillas22 griefing - june 24,2012 - 7 days' #'Colten2323 - x-raying (2nd offense) / lying - june 23, 2012 - 30 days' #'spoonhead198 x-raying, gave mods a hard time - june 24, 2012 - 7 days' #'bensational - Claiming a house and chest that is not theirs - June,24,2012 - 7 days.' #'robrobot123 - griefing - june 24,2012 - 7 days' #'afxd1 - hack client - june 24, 2012 - 14 days' #'zebeddee - Major grief & steal - june 24, 2012 - 30 days' #'booy86 grief - june 24, 2012 - 7 days' #'a_bacon2012 grief - june 25, 2012 - 7 days' #'kwannabis griefed 1 block - june 25, 2012 - 3 days' #'darkvizor7 major grief - june 25, 2012 - 30 days' /kazzer1995\ #'zachattackshs68 grief - june 25, 2012 - 14 days' #'zpetersenz - Griefing - June 25, 2012 - 14 days' #'frozenice98 Griefing - June 25, 2012 - 7 days' #'picklekid1000 - Griefing - June 25, 2012 - 7 days.' #'Razor8123 - Setting people on fire >:( - June 25, 2012 - 3 days' #'wtfim99 - harassing mods; lying about ban date (3rd offence) - perm' #'Bouncy_Dolphin - xRay - June 25, 2012 - 5 days' #'Red_Gecko2198 - Locking doors - June 26, 2012 - 2 days' #'Mad_potato - griefing - june 25,2012 - 7 days' #'joethekid1234 - x-ray - june 25,2012 - 14 days' #'masterofwolf - griefing - june 25,2012 - 7 days' #'gunnerboy781 - stealing - june 25,2012 - 2 days' #'maddog882 - spamming as a guest after 3 warnings - june 25,2012 - 7 days' #'sir_josepher - griefing - june 25,2012 - 7 days' #'freedomfrie - griefing - june 25,2012 - 7 days' #'lichmaster8 - stealing - june 25,2012 - 3 days' #'morelth - griefing - june 26,2012 - 3 days' #'fuzzypeaches19 - Greifing - June 26, 2012 - 7days' #'G0rilla5 - x-raying - june 26, 2012 - 30 days' #'Silentpandasam - xraying - June 26,2012 - 3 days' #'shifty_shiv - xraying and griefing - June 26,2012 - 10 days' #'GreggyAnt - xraying - june 26,2012 - 3 days' #'Slayerkrex - xraying - june 26,2012 - 3 days' #'Skylord_gov - griefer - june 26,2012 - 7days' #'greg99ist - trespassing; stealing - June 27, 2012 - 7 days' #'Skell - Griefing - june 27,2012 - 7 days' #'ubernoober22 - Griefing - june 27,2012 - 14 days' (kazzer1995) #'Unknown_Bitch Griefing - June 27,2012 - 7 Days' #'Masteruffe - Griefing - June 27,2012 - 7 Days' #'kjode - Major Griefing - june 27, 2012 - 1 month' #'morelth - Major Griefing - june 27, 2012 - 1 month' #'xWezzz - x-raying, lying - june 27, 2012 - (goditshot)' #'Shadowblig - Griefing crops - June,27,2012 - 7 days. {Yenihime}' #'Silentpandasam - Griefing - June 27, 2012 - 7 days. {Yenihime}' #'caldoshields99 - Minor Griefing - June 28, 2012 - 3 days - ☤EmpireOfSound☤' #'JesusChrist - well you see i was walking down by this river when all of a sudden this squid flew at me.... and i was like wtf? so i walk further down and theres this guy with a bearded skin on with like a dress? and he was pushing the water a side! he didnt have hold it back with signs or anything!!!! hacking obviously! and there was like 50 villagers behind him! so he was spawning villagers and made them follow him, which is also hacking! so i told him to stop and he started levitating accross the map! with his fly hacks and smited people too! he eventually came to the ground and told me to say /rules? so i did it, and it gave mee like 10 commandments or something? so he messed up our rules plugin like a hacker then started spamming "thou shall pay for there sins" so i figured he was on drugs too! finally a banned that stupid cheater for along time - banned for 1 day 21 hours 38 minutes 53 seconds' #'kylegee123 griefing crops - june 28, 2012 - 7 days (goditshot)' #'teh_pandehh griefing - june 28, 2012 - 7 days (goditshot)' #'joshua0208 griefing - june 28, 2012 - 7 days (goditshot)' #'2301stuzzy - Griefing + lying - June 28, 2012 - 14 days - ☤EmpireOfSound☤' #'terra125432 - Griefing - June 28, 2012 - 7 days {poka_dot}' #'tycoo9902 - Griefing - June 28, 2012 - 7 days {poka_dot}' #'Shiftguns - Griefing - June 28, 2012 - 7 days {poka_dot}' #'Mmpig1234 - Griefing - june 28,2012 - 7 days (Kazze1995)' #'Mrdoomthrasher - Griefing - June 28.2012 - 7 days ¤Kazzer1995¤' #'chri367xx - xRay, Mod abuse - June 29, 2012 - 14 days - ☤EmpireOfSound☤' #'supra_red - xraying - June 28, 2012 - 5 days - Delete_Repeat™' #'DCHusky - xRay (honest - reduced sentence) - June 29, 2012 - 3 days - ☤EmpireOfSound☤' #'Madx2r0 - xraying - June 28, 2012 - 5 days - Delete_Repeat™' #'CallOfCamping- xraying - June 28, 2012 - 5 days - Delete_Repeat™' #'breezibree - griefing - june 28, 2012 - 7 days - ' #'flifli5' - griefing - june 28, 2012 - 7 days - ''' #x502gangster' '- griefing - june 28, 2012 - 7 days - ' #jarethsehmel'' '- griefing - june 28, 2012 - 7 days - ' #'dhammer100' - griefing - june 28, 2012 - 7 days - ''' #minerman0091 - Spam - June 29, 2012 - 10 days - |poka-dot| BlockMurder' #'scopehng - Spam - June 29, 2012 - 10 days - |poka_dot|' BlockMurder #'mrsosick - Grief - June 29, 2012 - 7 days - ' |poka_dot| BlockMurder #bob0012 - xraying - June 29, 2012 - 28 days '- Delete_Repeat™' #'Shadowtrio - greifing - June 29, 2012 - 5 days - ~X_Zephyr~' #''lukerox8 - Use Of Nodus - June 29, 2012 - 14 days - ☤EmpireOfSound☤'' #'zombiemashr - x-raying - june 29, 2012 - 7 days - ' #'code_z_ - 3 warnings, Offensive to player - June 30, 2012 - 7 days - ☤EmpireOfSound☤ #'Killershark - as with many, greifing - June 30, 2012 - 5 days - ~X_Zephyr~' #'wertos11 - greifing - June 30, 2012 - 5 days - ~X_Zephyr~' #'Zninja - Xrayer - June 29,2012 - 7 days /Kazzer1995\' #'Arbkingafication - Griefing - june 29,2012 - 7 days /kazzer1995\' #'Crazy_fred - 3 warns for adverts - june 29 ,2012 - 7 days /Kazzer1995\' #'bladeblake10 - abusive signs - june 29, 2012 - 3 days ' #'Nahtecraft - Testifying mod & swearing - June 30, 2012 - 3 days - ' ☤EmpireOfSound☤ #'sir_josepher - griefing again - june 29, 2012 - 1 month - ' #'1626eee - griefing again - june 29, 2012 - 1 month - ' #'Nthybor - xraying - June 29, 2012 - 7 days - 'Delete_Repeat™' #'oreos900 - Killing another player - June 30, 2012 - 3 days - '☤EmpireOfSound☤' #'killershadow720 - minor grief - june 30, 2012 - 7 days - ' #'catto7 - griefing - june 30, 2012 - 7 days - ' #'jtcompany - killed someone, stealing - june 30, 2012 - 7 days ' #Zenpetersenz - Griefing - June,30,2012 - 7 days. {Yenihime} #[Joardahl] - Griefing - June, 30, 2012 - 7 days. {Yenihime} #'zap718 - Griefing - June, 30, 2012 - 7 days. {Yenihime}' #'jtcompany - Griefing - June 30, 2012 - 14 days ☤EmpireOfSound☤' #'coolrhino300 - Griefing - June 30, 2012 - 7 days - ' #'popsme - Griefing - June 30, 2012 - 7 days' ☤EmpireOfSound☤ #'iGLaD - Offending players, mods, swearing, spam - July 1, 2012 - perm ' ☤EmpireOfSound☤ #'clonewars8779 - 3 warnings - june 30,2012 - 7 days /kazzer1995\' #'Riceballlogan27 - Griefing - july 1,2012 - 7 days /kazzer195\' #'Hogie123 - Griefing - July 1,2012 - 7 days /kazzer1995\' #'UndeadSurvivor3 - griefing - july 1,2012 - 7 days /kazzer1995\' Demoted Mod On The Friendly Server Example: Playersname - Reason : Rank #GamerGuyWon - Inactivity : Demoted to Pawn #'Tyblob - Failed Probation : Demoted to Pawn' #'HoodiHoo - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'BASKETBALLGIANT - Inability : Demoted to Pawn' #'gaara7 - Promotion Abuse : Demoted to Pawn' #'zoobob56 - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'dnbarber - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'U_Man - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'zemog21 - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'Ferarri121 - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'mansworstfriend - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'PICKWICK55555 - Inactive - Demoted to Pawn' #'darkninjafist - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'magmacat - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'Adam_nonymous - Rollback Griefing - demoted to pawn' #Coentje538 - Griefing friendly server 2. #'Quick_Assassin - Not doing job as moderator & inactivity - Demoted to pawn' #'Kektklik - Self-recognized inactivity (asked to be pawn) : Demoted to pawn' #'Yenihime - Failed probation, Not doing duty as moderator : Demoted to pawn' #'Emerae - Clearing wikia homepage & Supposed major grief' #'BASKETBALLGIANT - Inablility & Inactivity : Demoted to Pawn' #'Dittelinea - Inability : Demoted to Pawn' #'VeryRabbidSheep - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'ultimated - Retired from Bishop - Demoted to Pawn' #'krhodes1 - Inactivity - Demoted to Pawn' #'sonictrooper - Inablility - Demtoed to Pawn' #'emar1 - Inactivity & Inability - Demoted to Member' #'sniperwarrior01 - Inactivity & Inability - Demoted to JrMod' #'Volpe_Jr - inactivity - Demoted to JrMod' #'123pokemon123 - Retired - Demoted to Member' #'Jono1112 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member' #'Pfryden10 - Retired from JrMod - Demoted to Member' #'Thunder_Waffe - Inactivity - Demoted to Member' #'xtejbzx - X-raying - Demoted to Member' #'purpleNaga - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member ' #'J3rkk - Abusing VS & Disshonesty - Demoted to Member' #'tommyseedo92 - Missunderstanding of authority - Demoted to JrMod' #'Zalduus - Innactivity & Inability - Demoted to member' #'Kazzer1995 - Not ready / does not understand rank position - Demoted to JrMod' #'BlockMurder125 - Not ready for rank - Demoted to Mod' #'tommyseedo92 - Misuse of power - Demoted to Member' #'sniperwarrior01 - Inactivity & Inability, not doing his job when on - Demoted to Member' #'xallae - Retired from Supermod - Demoted to Member' #'Albertngoo - Asst X-ray - Demoted to Member' #'PhantomYoshi - Retired from Supermod - Demoted to Member' #'Iorail - Retired from Supermod - Demoted to Member' #'Blockmurder125 - Abusing power, Causing 3 people to retire - Demoted to Guest >:)' #'Manelic - Wished demotion - Demoted to Member' #'ArkGeo' - Self demotion, lack of play time and other schinanagens. #'Tommytlr - '''Inactivity - Demoted to Member #'savrimyi - Inactivity - Demoted to Member #palofchaos - Inactivity - Demoted to Member #Angeliclovedove - Inactivity - Demoted to Member #Nene559 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member #Trickshot_mine - Inactiity - Demoted to Member''' #'1eyewilly - Inactivity & Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member' #'SammyFarow - Inactivity - Demoted to Member' #'Elwynis - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Mod' #'King_Silas - Inactivity - Demoted to Member' #'purpleNaga - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member' Player's History Players listed in this section had previously broken the rules in the past. (seems like the newer mods haven't updated this list in quite a while... delete this section?) X-Rayers Note: If you feel wrongly banned, please post on the Appeals page # adam7469 # Tr0llz0r # willi_24 # adam7469 # DiamondLeggings # eriikr # Ohtortoise # Wild_One # NumberSixteen # Child95 # Bachanator16 # DJMaestro12 # Seltonu # InvaderNIX # DEVSWZ # banana_boat1996 # Codeyday # Blackopsfreak124 # TheAmazingest # silentpandasam # EvilEdamame aka Aururschel 'aka theodegoob1' # Dragon7271 # Slimedude # Alien_12345 # lollol98 # jr65 # Stauner3 # Hartwig Mod abusers # Yenihime - Duplicating items/Major Grief/Offensive Drawings/Abuse/Behaviour/Language # Emerae - Major Griefing # J3rkk - Duplicating Items, Second Offense (Duping Diamond Blocks by re-rolling) # adam_nonymous - Rollback Griefing Hackers #'_Solo - Item Spawning' #'Fabuki - Fly Hack invinsibility hack and Experience hack' #Bachanator16 - Fly hack Thieves #'Nostalgic - Stealing Crops' #'magmacat - Stealing' #'Maiin44 - Stealing Crops' #'fizzledizzle123' #'alecdent1999 - Stealing' #'shavank - Stealing' #'hilton33 - Stealing' #'bruno_saad - Stealing' #'skullnight13 - Stealing' #'Targus43 - Griefing/Stealing' #'NinjaSpy - ArenaTheft' #'xfatalerr0rx - ArenaTheft' #'Minetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing' #'PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing' #'xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing' #'jdog1211 - Griefing/Stealing' #'Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing' #'xxmitchell87xx - Grief/Stealing' #'jmdogger03 - Stealing' #'emoside5212 - stealing' #'EmeraldWyvern - Grief/Stealing' #'Agent_2002 - Crop Stealing' #'phantom5607 - Stole various items from Glass Dome (including wool)' #'Sora9000 - Minor Stealing' #'matthew543216 - Minor Stealing' #'Emilis321 - Crop Stealing' #'kapotikalev - Crop Stealing' #'killerwillis - Griefing/Stealing(possible x-rayer)' #'soul_sil - Flying/Posible Grief' #'BadDan10 - Stealing' #'thomas15107 - Stealing' #'mackrel01 - Stealing peoples items when people died' #'jared108 - Stealing' #'akirb - Stealing' #'Tylt45 - Stealing' Team Griefers *Please number the Team when added* Example: username Team # #'tehBrony Team 1' #'SupaClikk Team 1' #'borwicky Team 1' #'mrlocke4 Team 1' #'RampageCokkie Team 1' Griefers # CillianW # Gargosa # bomerman88 # FrostyDeanohart # jammydodger999 # ashton08 # acerobert # Nickborg # Neurotoxin97 # archermax50 # Bloody3Range # sdominic # chap126 # adam_nonymous # xyzabcxyz # shoopua # timluck100 # yoshifruitninja # MadMan5223 # link7903 # cup10 # werewolfaidan # ImTheNewPro # armysgt # CillianW # Ninja_Ninol # pnut420 # FR3D2 # EliteMiner12 # wetwelder28 # green1230 # Don_Brousset # nollid208 # mackrel01 # Lumber_jeppe # freako111 # cocoboy88 # Troax # creepervsbunny # Ross0905 # poncho31 # Bubbleman95 # meemster1812 # 2cRAfTS # bakerjb # NICKKERS # metro_miner # jtrain1429 # DanaWeetman # LawFam # chubbylegend # ThePerkulator79 # DJVAUGHN # nojo01 # nathanweetman # zacwebber # jblockbuilder101 # Sjap78 # kutebee # faabey # axy73 # greenthecreeper # homelessranger # zatias # Tylt45 ' # 'patrickstar2199 # scorpion_wolf # piginaditch # darksidecreeper # batmanbubby # Tim_Mcnukepants # matiase12 Category:Moderation